1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine elements and mechanisms generally, but more particularly to motor gear boxes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an improvement upon the compact miniature motor gear box shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,785 which was issued on Apr. 25, 2000, to Kerdjoudj et al. and in U.S. Design Pat. No. D440,995 which was issued on Apr. 24, 2001, to Tsergas et al.
FIG. 1 shows a bottom plan view of a prior art motor gear box 100 with built-in mounting brackets 168 at each end. A separate sleeve 102 surrounds an output shaft (not shown) that protrudes from the gear box 100.
FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional side elevational view of the prior art motor gear box 100 with the built-in mounting brackets 168 at each end and the separate sleeve 102 which surrounds the output shaft (not shown) that protrudes from the gear box 100.
FIG. 3 shows a cutaway top plan view taken along line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 2 showing the prior art motor gear box 100 with the separate sleeve 102 and other sleeves 104, 106 and 108 interconnected by reinforcing ribs 103, 105 and 107, respectively. These other sleeves 104, 106 and 108 surround other gear shafts (not shown). Other reinforcing ribs 109, 111, 112 and 113 provide rigidity to a frame 114 which surrounds the sleeves and ribs mentioned above.
FIG. 4 shows another cutaway top plan view taken along line 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 2 showing the prior art motor gear box 100 with the frame 114 surrounding a direct current (DC) motor 110. A programmable control board (PCB) 122 is mounted on a rear end 130 of the DC motor 110 while a first-stage worm gear 132 protrudes from a front end 120 of the DC motor 110. This first-stage worm gear 132 meshes with a double pinion transfer gear 134.
The present invention relates to a gear box housing a motor capable of delivering a high torque sufficient to crush ice in a refrigerator ice maker.
This arrangement keeps the motor compact inside the gear box which makes efficient use of space in a refrigerator and any other appliance requiring the application of high torque in a small space.
A number of features support quiet operation for this subfractional horsepower motor inside the gear box of the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lead harness assembly and a connection for linking an electrode tip at one end of a direct current (DC) motor to a programmable control board (PCB) mounted on a side of the DC motor to conserve space.
A secondary object of the present invention is to provide two bevel gears which are stronger than a single worm gear for meshing with each other and for transmitting more power from the DC motor to an output shaft.
A tertiary object of the present invention is to provide a collar formed integrally with the frame so that a stronger output shaft may protrude therefrom. Such a stronger output shaft is capable of applying higher torque than a conventional shaft to a task requiring great strength, such as crushing ice cubes and chips inside a refrigerator ice maker.